


If My Heart Was A House [HIATUS]

by ironiccowboykink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Every android is dating, F/M, Found Family, M/M, WIP, Yes owl city what u gonna do abt it, anyway, even ralph, i love him he’s a good boy, its a family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: Found Family fic where Alice gets a bajillion dads and Kara dates not one celebrity, but TWO celebrities.





	If My Heart Was A House [HIATUS]

Kara stared down at the damning letter in her hand. It was an eviction notice. Undeniable. Printed in red.

Kara felt red, for just a moment. She saw it edging at her vision, pricking at her fingertips and squeezing her heart like a vice. Red like fire, red like lava.

She took a deep breath. In, out. In, out. Let it go. Let it go.

“Alice?” was out of her mouth before she even realized she had said it, and for a moment red came surging back through her metal bones. Kara was familiar with anger, from her time with Todd, but that didn’t make her any less uncomfortable dealing with it. She felt it when Todd stopped hitting Alice and started hitting her. She felt it when Zalgo (this is not his name) betrayed her. She felt… she felt her anger lent her strength.

In and out, Kara. _Let it go._

“Alice, sweetie, I have some… news,” she decided, mulling the words around her tongue. “We’re moving! ...Surprise.” She chuckled a little but Alice didn’t smile back. She kept that little expression on her face she always has, wary and a little unsure and entirely innocent.

To her daughter’s credit, she didn’t become upset like Kara thought she might.

Alice frowned. “But I like living here.”

“I know, sweetie, but…” Kara dropped to one knee, a sigh blowing past her lips. How was she supposed to explain this? 

“We have to leave because…”

Kara thought for a moment, reviewing her options. She could tell Alice they didn’t have a lot of money and were going to be evicted for the lack of payments anyway, but that would scare her (or worse, _sadden_ her) and didn’t seem relevant when the primary reason was because the apartment was being torn down.

She could tell Alice that she decided it was time for a change, but that could cause problems down the road when money gets tight again, because money will inevitably get tight again. 

She could tell Alice the truth as gently as possible. It was… probably the best option, seeing as she wouldn’t have to reveal they aren’t doing so well financially or scare her or anything else. Alice didn’t deserve to be scared or feel like she doesn’t have a lot. Alice should feel like she could get the world if she asked.

So, option selected, Kara turned to Alice and began to speak. “Some people want to tear this apartment down and build something over it,” she began carefully, watching Alice’s expression. “and to do that, we have to leave. It’s not our fault. We haven’t done anything wrong. We just have to move now.”

Alice didn’t look happy, but she seemed to understand. Some of the tension drained from Kara’s shoulders. She was not looking forward to going down the indignant Alice route. “I don’t want to go.”

“I know, I know. But we shouldn’t be sad, Alice.” Kara forced herself to smile down at her child, taking Alice’s small hand in her big one. “This could be the start of something beautiful.”  
——  
It was not the start of something beautiful. This was, admittedly, terrible. It was if they had never left Todd. They were cold from the rain and miserable and even though Kara offered to turn Alice’s heat/cold sensitivity down ( _multiple times._ ), she insisted otherwise.

They were standing in the master bedroom of the fifth apartment when Alice started getting antsy.

“Kara, I’m _cold,”_ Alice whined, tugging at her sleeve. “Do we have to keep looking at apartments?”

Kara smoothed down Alice’s hair, sighing. “Yes, Alice, we do.”

“Well, I’m cold. Can’t we just go home?” Her bottom lip stick out in a pout, doe eyes red-rimmed with impending tears. 

“I offered to turn your sensitivity down, but you said no,” Kara pointed out.

“I like feeling human,” Alice mumbled, and something squeezed around Kara’s heart.

“Well… we’re almost done.” She relented, scooping Alice into her arms. “Then we can go home and have a great big lunch—“ Kara gave her a spin, smiling when Alice giggled in her arms, “and watch all your favorite movies until bedtime.“ She peppered Alice’s face with kisses, hugging her close and laughing with her child. “You’ve been a real trooper today, sweetie. Thank you.”

Alice laughed, and Kara’s processor compared it to that of an angel’s. “Can we get ice cream later?”

Kara let out a gasp, feigning shock. “You just said you were cold!”

“Ice cream is worth the cold,” she replies so seriously Kara has to hide a snort behind her hand. She ruffles Alice’s hair, reaching down to grasp her hand when the door to the bedroom swung open suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” a man says, holding his hands out placatingly. “I didn’t mean to disturb.”

Kara eyes him curiously, drinking in his appearance.“That’s alright, we were just going.” The man was tall, kind looking, with skin the color of caramel. His eyes were what struck Kara the most; warm but flinty, inviting but hawkish. Steely blue in one eye, hazel in the other. He seemed… familiar to her, like an old friend she had never met, or the desire to protect Alice after she became deviant again and again. His trench coat is clearly worn, riddled with suspicious holes. At least his sweater, a pale, silky blue, looks nice. 

She searches her memory for his name. Surely a man as handsome as him she would remember; Kara wracks her mind, standing there perhaps a second too long before blurting, “Markus?”

Markus looks distinctly pleased, a slow smile warning his face. “You remember me.”

“How could I forget?” She laughs, but it’s awkward and stilted. The last time she had seen Markus, he was questioning why she kept Alice around. Something stirred inside her chest, something her processor scrambled to identify as _spite._

She tilted her chin high, triumphantly grabbing Alice’s hand. “You remember Alice.”

Alice waved hello from behind her mother’s legs.

“I… do.” Kara can hear the hesitation in his voice, and it makes some deviant part of her curl up with delight. Then again, she’s _all_ deviant, and so is the smile poking up the corners of her mouth without her permission. Markus takes three steps forward that belie the uncertainty smoking the room with each and every word he says. “It’s nice to meet you, Alice.”

Alice turned energetic, a wave of giggles filling the room. “Hello, Mr. Markus.” She holds a hand out for him to shake, and his hand completely engulfs hers. This makes her smile more, bouncing with excitement. “I remember you. Do you remember Luther? Do you know—“

Oh, great. Kara resists the urge the sigh as Alice rattles off a dozen and one questions.

He’s attractive and good with kids. Great.


End file.
